1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck bed covers and more particularly pertains to a new retractable canvas for a truck bed for conveniently deploying and retracting a canvas which protects cargo within a truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck bed covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, truck bed covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art truck bed covers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,346; U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,539; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,165; U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,548; U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,325; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,670.
In these respects, the retractable canvas for a truck bed according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently deploying and retracting a canvas which protects cargo within a truck bed.